Secret stats
In addition to the values visible to the player, such as relationship points and army stats, the game also keeps track of how the plot has progressed in many hidden categories that in turn determine the future course of the plot. This page describes the stats not listed elsewhere. WARNING: Unsurprisingly, this page is full of spoilers. It's recommended that you read it only if you're a completionist. Simon Simon has three secret stats that you cannot actually check, but affect some outcomes later on. Economy :+1 getting Robin's potions license. :+2 investing in Megail's secret plan right after you rescue her. :+5 investing in Yhilin bank by the start of chapter 2. :+1 investing in Premium Steel by the start of chapter 2. :+1 investing in Bridge Repair by the start of chapter 2. :+2 investing in Mine Processing by the start of chapter 2. :+1 investing in Ardoheim Magic Trade before the end of Megail's path. :+1 investing in Yhilin Supplier before the end of Megail's path. :+1 investing in Aram Supplier outside bounty office. :+2 investing in Eustrin manufacturer. :+2 investing in Eustrin processing. :+2 investing in Eustrin supplier. :+3 finishing Chapter 2's free travel section with under 16 days on the counter. ::'-OR-' :+2 finishing Chapter 2's free travel section with 16-29 days on the counter. ::'-OR-' :+1 finishing Chapter 2's free travel section with 30-49 days on the counter. :+2 invest in Ivalan bank in Ardford. :+5 join Merchant Guild. :+1 resolve the Givini crisis by bringing back the mirror. :+2 Invest in Naval Guild. :+1 Help the Knights of Sx clear the walls. :+1 Invest in the restaurant. :+3 Invest in the Bank at 1M ProN. ::'-OR-' :+4 Invest in the Bank at 800k ProN. ::'-OR-' :+5 Invest in the Bank at any price at or below 600k ProN. :Up to +2 for getting 10 Victory Points or higher in the Battle for Yhilin Max legit value by start of Simon's Path - 24 (43 after) Social :+1 investing fighting corruption by the start of Chapter 2. :+1 finish the noble figurines quest. :+1 turn in all 6 mine papers in Aka's Path. :+1 buy the bounty office in Aram. :+5 finish Chapter 2 in 15 days or less. ::'-OR-' :+3 finish Chapter 2 in 16-29 days. ::'-OR-' :+2 finish Chapter 2 in 30-49 days. ::'-OR-' :+1 finish Chapter 2 in 50-69 days. ::'-OR-' :'-1' finish Chapter 2 in 100 days or more. :+1 On Simon's Path, pay Lexande to train you in diplomacy. :+1 Don't fall for any of the Ardan ambassador's games, and talk to him after the last vote. :+2 Join Merchant Guild. :+1 Resolve the Givini crisis by bringing back the mirror. :+1 Invest in the bank at or below 400k ProN. :Up to +2 from getting 10 Victory Points or higher in the Battle for Yhilin :+1 Negotiate with the ambassadors from a position "far stronger than anyone would have a right to expect" Max legit value by start of Simon's Path - 9 (18 after). Religion :+2 clear the slavers for Carina in Stineford. :+1 invest in Shrine Renovation by start of Chapter 2. :+1 finish Chapter 2 in 15 days or less. :+1 finish Magical Rifts quest in Ardford. :+2 invest in the Ivalan Bank in Ardford. :Up to +2 from getting 10 Victory Points or higher in the Battle for Yhilin :Up to +3 from doing as much as possible to help Sarai contact other religions after the invasion Max legit value by start of Simon's Path - 4 (12 after) Orgasmic Empire training During Simon's stay in the Orgasmic Empire, he has the opportunity to gain additional skills. There are two separate hidden stats, one for each kind of skills: physical and sexual. Physical training: * From Exercising in your bed during the first days. * From Sparring with Nalili in the Spar Area."Train Nalili" doesn't give Simon any training points. So once more you have to make a choice, in this case between raw XP and gaining an extra skill. * From any Training Ideas that result in gaining a Skill in the Spar Area. * From sparring with enhanced Nalili in Spar Area.I believe this gives more than 1 point. * From Training Simon in the palace armory. * From Moving the crates at the docks. * NO POINTS from fighting Obnoxious Slimes, the smugglers, and in the Arena Fights. The maximum in this category is 10 points. This value unlocks Unified Strike. Mental/sexual training: *From Meditating in your bed. *From Helping the Lamia prisoner (+3). *From having sex in the Crimson Bordello.Depends of the teacher. *From the lessons in the secret basement.This one gives 5 at the cost of 3 days. *NO POINTS from paperwork and any other Sex Scenes. The maximum in this category is 25 points. 5 points unlock Lust Renewal, 15 points are necessary for increased SP gain, 25 points unlock King's Aura. Focuses Simon gains focuses with shard contaminated people or shard bearers he has slept with. Focuses add extra days to his path. * Aka around day 28. * Carina just before the Empress leaves. * Esthera (no image but she's in sight). Countries Each country has a hidden stat as well, this seems to be the economic well-being of the country as affected by Simon'sOr the rest of the party, most notably Aka. actions. Yhilin The early available investments must be completed by the time you leave the city for the first time in Chapter 2 to count. *'+1' Bank. *'+2' Bridge repair. *'+2' Mine processing. *'+1' Fight corruption. *'+1' Yhilin public works.Only before the Reunion, not after. *'+1' Copy Andrew in slums to save Zirantian. *'+1' Copy Kingsman clerk in fancy Rose quarter shop. *'+1' Turn in 3-6 mine papers. *'+2' Upgrade Yhilin public works after the Reunion.Assuming you have the 1st level already *'+1' Help the Ghenalon advisor in exchange for his vote. *'+1' for joining Merchant Guild. *Up to +3 for achieving 10 or more victory points in the Battle for Yhilin *Up to -6 for 20 or more Chaos and -6 for 20 or more Collateral Damage in the Battle for Yhilin (no losses for 4 or lower) *Up to -1 if Janine's army was overextended dealing with petitioners *'+5' becoming a core lender in the Yhilin Bank and convincing them to keep their assets in Yhilin after the invasion *'+1' for going above and beyond to help Sarai find contacts among other religions (contacting Janelle, making sure you helped the mystics during Aka's route, and not letting the elven ghetto burn down) *Up to +4 for negotiating with the ambassadors from the strongest position possible (requires doing more good than harm during the invasion, investing in a double campaign, letting the orc extermination pass and not building the bridge. Can still get +2 by doing more good than harm and investing in a double campaign even if the extermination failed and the bridge was built, or +3 if the extermination was also passed) Max legit value - 25 to 26You only need 6 here for the extra 5000 ProN, (10 000 in total), from the bank on Megail's path. Poverty This is a measure of how much you've helped the poor people of Yhilin.(Janine relationship checks +1 for 5, +3 for 10, and +5 for 15 or above) *-1 if you copy the house jade clerk in the slums. *'+1' if you talk to the halfling clerk but choose not to copy her, (or -1 pt for copying). *'+1' if cockwhore Altina speaks to elder after Kingsmen. ::'-OR-' *'+2' if saner Altina speaks to elder after Queensmen. ::'-OR-' *'+3' if Altina leaves the party permanently to join the ghetto elves in Ari-Yhilina. *'+1' if you killed Big Man. ::'-OR-' *'+3' if you copied him. *'+2' if you copied Andrew in slums. *'+3' if you resolved mine situation using slums option. *'+1' if you spoke to Sarai about the inquisition threatening slums mages. *'+1' for the 1st cult summoning spell. *'+1' for the 2nd cult summoning spell. Max legit value - 15 You don't seem to be able to get above 15, and you lose Altina for even getting that. Aram *+1 for buying Bounty Office. *+1 for cloning Aram clerk. *+1 for joining Merchant Guild. Max legit value - 3 Eustrin *+1 for Dwarven manufacturer *+1 for Dwarven processing *+1 for Dwarven supplier *+1 for Dwarven Embassy *+1 for joining Merchant Guild. Max legit value - 5 Ardoheim *+3 for investing in Eustarin Embassy in Megail's path. *+2 for finishing the Magical Rifts quest in Ardford. *+3 for joining Merchant Guild. *+1 for investing in Crystal Refining. *+2 for completely resolving the Givini mission by bringing back the mirror. *+2 for investing in Naval Guild. *+2 for helping the Knights of Sx clear the walls. *+1 for any investment amount in Order of Silence. *+1 for investing in the restaurant. *+2 for investing in the Sanitation Mages. *+1 for gaining the respect of the Ardoheim ambassador at the Summit. *+5 for an investment in the Ardoheim bank at any price. (20 rating needed here for best result). Max legit value - 25 Ghenalon *+1 for helping the ambassador in exchange for his war vaults vote. *+1 for joining Merchant Guild. Zirantia *+1 for being honest with the ambassador and then talking to him after the last vote is done. *+1 for joining Merchant Guild. Darghelon *+1 for joining Merchant Guild. Gheldaron country, unknown if you can actually raise this Tatseni *+1 for joining Merchant Guild. Stenai *+1 for joining Merchant Guild. Occupation of Yhilin Along with some other stats above, like the Yhilin score, 4 stats measure how well you're doing when invading and occupying Yhilin as part of the Doomed King plot. See Yhilin Battle Guide for values from the invasion stage. Victory Points A somewhat nebulous measure that seems to mostly represent your control of the nobility (whether by killing opposition nobles or merely influencing them) and progress toward the goal of reforming Yhilin. * +3 per iteration you fund noble liaison campaign, OR +6 per double campaign. * +1 hearing Megail's backstory when she's already at 100 RP. Chaos * -5 per iteration you fund chaos recovery. * -1 getting a sufficiently good evaluation of your position from the ambassador. * -1 being a core lender of the Yhilin Bank and talking to manager. * -1 meeting the Queensmen in their bar (if it was not destroyed). Collateral Damage * -5 per iteration you fund damage recovery. Acceptance Yhilin's acceptance of your rule. * up to +2 from thoroughness raiding House Jade. * +1 hearing Megail's backstory IF she's already at 100 RP. * +2 to -2 based on evaluation of your position from the ambassador. * +1 promising palace maid you'll do something about dirty orc boots. * +2 being a core lender of the Yhilin Bank and talking to manager. * unmissable +1 meeting with Lady Rose. * +1 telling outskirts man that you'll put up message boards. * +1 meeting the Queensmen in their bar (if it was not destroyed). Other Many quests and other tasks also use hidden stats, but their values are not typically used after you are done with that portion of the game, unlike those listed above. Some examples include: * The Empress' mood score during Simon's stay in the Orgasmic Empire * Nalili's discipline score during the same events Combat Stats Target Ratings The game uses RPGMaker VX Ace's standard TGR system. This means that the base chance of each person being targeted is based on the sum of the party's tgr (x person's tgr / party's tgr = chance to be hit):- Simon = 110% tgr Altina = 90% tgr Yarra = 90% tgr Qum = 80% tgr Robin = 70% tgr Varia = 90% tgr Carina = 70% tgr Hilstara = 110% tgr (additionally, Shieldwall amps this by 10 times which is effectively 1100% TGR) Both Chosen = 110% tgr Anyone not mentioned has base (100%) tgr. So Carina in a party of Simon, Hilstara, Nalili and Carina for example has 70/110+110+100+70 or slightly less than 18% chance to targeted by enemies. This plummets to about 5% if Hilstara has Shieldwall up. Inbuilt Resistances Every character has some innate resistances to stats(or weaknesses in Orcent's case...), of particular interest is Simon literally nullifying the Drunk state making things like Mana Wine and Lust Wine useable on him. The rest of the party has minor(10% to 25%) resistance to sex skills and several of them resist lust related statuses. Listing them all seems a bit unnecessary. Succubi take 25% additional damage from anti-sex skills. Simon Null: Drunk, Lust Mad, Lust Stun, Lust Death, Sexbind 50%: Confusion 25%: Blind, Silence, Sleep, Stun 10%: Antisex 50%: Sex Orcent 300% damage taken: Physical, Fire, Anti-Sex 250% damage taken: Ice, Thunder, Poison 200% damage taken: Sex References Category:Game mechanics Category:Guides